


Dog story

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Встреча двух собачников.





	Dog story

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: до событий сериала «Ганнибал».

У Дерека Моргана был выходной. Редкий день, когда можно не идти на работу и быть уверенным, что тишину не разрежет телефонная трель. Каждый агент, получив долгожданное личное время, пытался посвятить его чему-то, что особенно дорого. Хотч и Джей Джей проводили время со своими семьями, Гарсиа – с Кевином, а Спенс играл в шахматы в парке или зачитывался книгами. А вот Дерек играл с Клуни. Кто сказал, что собаки не скучают по своим хозяевам? Клуни точно скучал. Он даже спал исключительно на его, Дерека, кровати, пока того не было в городе. Морган никогда бы не признался коллегам, что ему стыдно перед собственной собакой. Хотя они и так могли догадаться – ничего от них не скроешь. 

Как бы то ни было, Дерек Морган бежал уже не первый километр, держа в руке поводок, а рядом так же бодро несся Клуни, давая волю нерастраченной за неделю энергии.

Дерек решил сделать остановку, чтобы передохнуть. Он спустил Клуни с поводка. Ошалевший от радости пес, принялся запрыгивать на хозяина, а Дерек только смеялся и сильнее его раззадоривал.

– Ну, малыш, давай! – он нагнулся, поднял с земли палку и, помахав ею перед носом Клуни, закинул вдаль. 

Пес умчался за палкой, а Дерек огляделся. Его окружала красивая природа – дикое поле, редкие деревья, небольшие холмы. Тишина и спокойствие. Кажется, здесь вообще ни души. Стоило только об этом подумать, как раздался лай собак. 

– Вот черт! – выругался Морган и поспешил за Клуни.

Приблизившись к тому месту, откуда доносился шум, Дерек увидел и его источник. Вдали стоял человек, держа на привязи сразу несколько собак, которые лаяли на Клуни. Пес Моргана и сам не молчал, он носился из стороны в сторону и рычал на остальных.

– Фу! Нельзя! – крикнул ему Дерек и быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

Он схватил Клуни за ошейник, пристегнул поводок и дернул его на себя.

– Нельзя!

Рычание прекратилось, Клуни притих, прижав морду к хозяйской ноге и, настороженно навострил уши. Дерек повернулся к незнакомцу и окинул взглядом его свору. Собаки еще пару раз гавкнули на пришельцев, но мужчина дернул поводки на себя, и животные смолкли. Теперь, оказавшись в непосредственной близости, Дерек увидел, что не все они на привязи, но, тем не менее, хозяина слушались.

– Это все ваши? – спросил Дерек.

– Да, – ответил незнакомец. – Хотя вон тех двоих я до этого дня не видел. Наверно, прибились на прогулке.

Его голос звучал рассеяно, а взгляд мужчина старательно прятал. Он не в себе или просто не общительный?

– Сэр, вам стоит оформить каждого пса в вет.клинике и держать на привязи, – посоветовал Морган. – У вас могут возникнуть проблемы с законом.

Мужчина поднял на него глаза.

– Поверьте, в законах я разбираюсь. И это ваш пес прибежал сюда без поводка.

Дерек замер. Он только теперь разглядел лицо своего собеседника. Не узнать его было невозможно. Дерек бывал на паре его семинаров и нередко слышал истории о нем от Рида. Перед ним стоял бывший штатный агент отдела поведенческого анализа, а ныне преподаватель и консультирующий аналитик Уилл Грэм.

– Вы тот, о ком я думаю?

Грэм опустил взгляд. Он явно нервничал, и весь этот разговор был ему неприятен. Дерек уже пожалел, что решил с ним заговорить.

– Извините. За собаку и за... – Дерек не знал, как сказать, что не хотел навязываться.

– Не извиняйтесь, – оборвал его Грэм. – Я так понимаю, вы работаете в ФБР?

– Дерек Морган, – представился он. – Поведенческий анализ, команда Аарона Хотчнера.

Грэм одобрительно кивнул и погладил ближайшего к нему пса.

– Я слышал, он – отличный руководитель.

– И профайлер.

– Верно.

Они оба замолчали. Грэм задумчиво теребил шерстку своего питомца. Он казался грустным и каким-то потерянным. То, как он постоянно прятал глаза, говорило о том, что ему неуютно. Дерек вспомнил, какие ходили слухи о его психическом состоянии, и в очередной раз укорил себя, что потревожил чужой покой. Он уже собрался было уйти, как вдруг Уилл Грэм убрал руку с загривка собаки и заговорил.

– Агент Морган, вы когда-нибудь хотели бросить эту работу?

Дерек замер.

– Да, – честно признался он, – чаще, чем хотелось бы. 

– И почему до сих пор не бросили?

– Потому что я ловлю ублюдков и спасаю людей. Как бы пафосно это ни звучало.

Грэм снова принялся чесать своего пса за ухом. Он словно хотел спросить еще о чем-то, но никак не решался.

– Знаете, иногда я хочу вернуться, – все же произнес он. – Я приезжаю на вызовы, составляю профили, а потом снова накатывает эта пустота, и я сдаюсь.

Неожиданная откровенность смутила Дерека. Однако ему захотелось сказать хоть что-то ободряющее.

– Не все должны этим заниматься. Я знаю, что порой случается с агентами. Не каждый выдержит видеть эти ужасы каждый день.

Грэм мельком взглянул на него и просто сказал:

– Спасибо.

– За что? – удивился Дерек.

– За то, что разговариваете со мной, как с нормальным. 

Дерек улыбнулся.

– Мне уже доводилось общаться с гениями, мистер Грэм. И ни один из них не был ненормальным.

Уилл внимательно посмотрел на него, и его губы на секунду тронула улыбка.

– Кажется, я понимаю, о ком вы. Он был хорошим студентом. 

– И стал хорошим психологом, – добавил Дерек. – Видите, можно приносить пользу не только в полевых условиях.

– Но и в пыльных аудиториях, – согласился Грэм.

Он наклонился к другому псу, чтобы погладить и его, а Дерек просто наблюдал. Он повидал много разных людей. И, несмотря на то, что их учили всевозможным классификациям по типам личности и характерам, Дерек знал, что одинаковых людей не существует. Даже если это очень особенные люди. Вундеркиндов и просто одаренных высоким интеллектом людей он встречал за свою жизнь крайне мало. В корпусе ФБР в Куантико их было всего трое. И до чего же они были не похожи, несмотря на свой острый ум!

В отличие от Грэма Рид умел радоваться жизни. Он смеялся и шутил. У него даже были друзья за пределами ФБР. Дерек знал, что иногда Спенсер близок к тому, чтобы замкнуться в себе, но прикладывал максимум сил, чтобы этого не случилось. Даже когда у него были проблемы с наркотиками, даже когда он подозревал у себя проявление наследственной шизофрении – в эти тяжелые моменты в нем было больше жизни, чем в этом человеке, что нашел свое утешение в уединении и собаках. А уж Гарсиа и вовсе могла дать фору им обоим! Его детка была настоящим воплощением веселья и позитива.

– У вашего пса отличная шерсть, – сказал Уилл Грэм, посмотрев на Клуни. – Чем кормите?

Дерек довольно потрепал животное по холке.

– Простой корм, витамины, свежее мясо. И я стараюсь оставлять для него по всему двору кости, когда уезжаю.

– Это правильно. Они скучают, – произнес Грэм, – их надо чем-то занимать.

По тому, как нервно он чесал ухо одной из собак и смотрел куда-то в сторону, Дерек понял, что разговор начал тяготить. Он мягко дернул поводок, призывая Клуни подняться. 

– Мне пора, – сказал Дерек, протягивая руку. – Приятно было познакомиться.

Грэм кивнул, но руки не пожал. А вот это как раз в духе Спенса. Дерек даже усмехнулся.

– Мне тоже, – сказал бывший агент. – Передавайте привет мистеру Риду.

– Обязательно, – заверил его Дерек и добавил, – берегите себя.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Грэм. – Правда, я сомневаюсь, что со мной может что-то случиться в аудитории.

Дерек потянул Клуни за поводок, и они направились в ту сторону, откуда пришли.

Когда Уилл Грэм и его свора пропали из виду, Дерек ослабил поводок.

– Ну, что, малыш, наперегонки до машины? 

Они сорвались с места и побежали до автомобиля, который оставили в пяти километрах отсюда. Впереди был еще целый день, который предстояло потратить на отдых, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. Потому что в их работе это равновесие просто необходимо. И как бы часто ни приходили в голову мысли об увольнении, Дерек этого делать не собирался.


End file.
